Batgirl Story
by Missbrown92
Summary: Barbara Gordon dreaming of an old memory with the Bat Family and how her relationship was with Dick Grayson before she wakes up and realizes that Dick and Kory's wedding will be on soon.


The night is cool the air around me blowing through my red hair & making my cape flapping around me. I see him there staring at me like always, like he has done since I started noticing it. I look at him, he smiles the cheesy grin which makes me melt, and I smile back like I always do. We get a buzz from the new boy wonder saying Batman wants us to meet him at the old warehouse where the Joker has taken a doctor to be his prisoner with Harley Quinn his faithful pet; he treats his pets better than he treats her. The doctor is Dr Patricia Jones, she's known for all her research work in Arkham, for cures & etc. Apparently she found a way to fix the Joker's insanity, he found out & broke out of Arkham & kidnapped the doctor I'd say the plan is to kill her.

"So are we going to stand here all night or are we going to & get this clown?"

"I'll race you"

"You're on"

He takes his line out his trying to beat me but I go right up behind him keeping on his tail, but there's one thing he doesn't know my bike is below me. I cut the line off as I fly through the land & like a gymnast that I was land on my feet. I put my helmet on & climb onto my bike & I was about to start my engine but I felt a hand on my shoulder behind me.

"So where's that side car gone, hey Batgirl?" I remember I use to tease him by asking him if he rather go in my side car then the Batmobile most of the time Batman would win but sometimes he just wanted to be away from him & hang out with me on top of Wayne Enterprise especially after he knew who I was.

"No former boy wonder, you weren't around so I decided to get rid of it."

"What a shame I guess I'll ride with you then" he says as he goes behind me putting one of his hand on my waist. I turn around "excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm riding with you" "I thought I was racing you" "let's just say I feel lazy tonight & would rather you ride me there" "I hope The Bat don't hear that his first sidekick too lazy to glide around Gotham." "Are you going to start up the engine" he says while getting on my bike holding me tight like he used to.

"Fine you ready former boy wonder?"

"Ready." I start off the engine & rode into the night.

We arrive on the scene with robin meeting us; I'd say Batman is already in there waiting for us, so he can make his move.

"What's up Robin?" Nightwing says.

"Well Batman is in there waiting for you guys to get here, so we can bring down the Joker & Harley, & get the doctor out of there before they do anything to her." Robin

"Any hit men around?"

"If there were they're either gone or inside but I don't see anyone, but those three." Robin

"Hmm...Okay I'll take that side." Nightwing pointing towards the back where Harley is standing next to her Puddin'.

"I'm with you boy wonder where are we going?"

"Here." Robin points to the side where no one is; I guess it's better for him he hasn't been in the game as long as we have.

We start going our different ways. Nightwing climbs on the roof & Batman gives him the nod to enter where he can't be seen. He hides behind crates that are behind Harley & Joker.

Robin & I watch from the window where he pointed to. We see batman hanging off the ceiling not being seen by anyone.

Harley starts dancing around the doctor asking her mate what they'll do with her.

"So Mr J what are we going to do with her?" Harley

"Well Harley I was thinking maybe seeing how she doesn't like insane people we'd make her see the way I am" Joker

"Oh Puddin' you're not going to do what I make you're going to do?" Harley

"Of course you stupid girl what did you think I was going to do?" Joker

"Oh Mr J you're making me love you even more!" Harley

Harley starts moving towards him now & puts her leg up around him & he grabs onto it. She puts her lips on his & starts kissing him which make my stomach turn I couldn't wait to get them back to Arkham where I don't have to see them for a while.

It was time to move in. Batman of course going first while the couple are getting serious with each other. He flies down & kicks them both down in the ground. Then the hit men came out of the crates in clown masks & Nightwing had gotten himself caught by being kicked out of the way while the hit men broke up the crates. One of the hit men spotted him & grabbed him by the neck & held him up high, it was my turn to come in & rescue the former boy wonder like always. I hooked my line onto the roof & swung in through the window & kick into his guy which got him off balance a bit & let go of Nightwing. I fell to the floor ass first I was about to floor kick him until I felt some hands around me two hit men got hold of me & threw me up against the wall & started punching into me. Robin was by the doctor's side untying her. Batman got a hold of the Joker & started hitting him, but Harley was behind him with bat & hit him which knocked him to the ground.

"Well Harley I love how you're always able to knock a man onto his feet even if he's a freak like Batsy." Joker

Harley winks at him & smiles. Nightwing has punched out two hit men that were on him & comes over to where I'm pinned by the other two & attacks them. Robin finished untying the doctor, but has gotten caught by Harley & Joker which isn't good.

"Mr J see what the little birdy has done with our doc."

"Yes I see Harley; we better stop him before he flies away."

Joker took a little red ball out of his pocket & throws it at Robin; he quickly grabs the doctor & throws him & her out of the way before the red ball hit & spikes him.

Nightwing & I were able to knock out the hit men that were on me & I ran over to Robin & the doctor & got them up while Nightwing ran over to Batman to help him up, but the Bat had other ideas & attacked Joker. Harley came after me & got me & Robin out of the way & grabbed the doctor with a knife to the doc's neck we had to back off but I made eye contact with Nightwing to sneak up behind Harley & attack her, but it seems Joker saw our little eye & decided to go for Nightwing.

"Nightwing look out." Me

"Hahahahahaha, another Bat boy knocked out." Joker

Batman doesn't get angry as much when things happen to Nightwing he believes he's his own man now, but he got angry I guess because they had been fighting again. Batman grabbed the Joker & started punching into him. Harley got his attention though by press the knife deep into the doctor's neck making a bit of blood come out & saying that if Batman continues she'll continue what she's about to do. He let him go & Joker of course started laughing his ridiculous laugh he does & puts the doctor on the chair & Harley is holding a gun our way. We are useless by one of us knocked out cold still & me sore but trying to ignore it all. All we can do is watch what the mad couple are going to do.

Joker grabs this big needle & starts injecting it into her arm. As he starts the police arrive onto the scene. Thank you dad!

"THIS IS THE POLICE GIVE UP THE DOCTOR NOW!"

"Sorry boys but that's not going to work." Joker.

The police start breaking the door down & we start to attack Harley & the Joker. As they come in we all leave with Nightwing in Batman arms.

"Batman being him back to my place I'll fix him up."

"Okay, Robin get back to the Batmobile I'll meet up with you once I've taken Nightwing to Batgirl's place & seen the Commissioner."

We fly over to my apartment we go in he puts Dick on my bed I take off my mask. Batman says goodnight & leaves. I'm left with him the boy I love. I grab a wet face wash

& put it on his face to make him wake up which worked.

"Wow where am I Babs?"

"Shh its okay you're at my house Bruce brought you here instead of taking you to Alfred."

"Well that was nice of him." He slowly gets up I push him back down again.

"Silly boy wonder why are you getting up for?"

"I'll stay on the couch you need to sleep. I see the bags under your eyes getting bigger."

"Speak for yourself! & besides you'll be more comfortable here then my couch I'll sleep there."

"You could always stay with me?" He says with a smile on his face.

Ignoring his statement I ask him if he'd like anything to drink.

"No thanks I'm fine."

"I'll get you your spare clothes." I turn around to get his spare clothes he left at my place once when he stayed over one remembable night. I throw the clothes at him, he catches them & starts taking off his suit & I make my way to my bathroom to get changed myself. As I take off my suit I check on the new marks on my body. Black,

blue & purple marks on me I remember once I had to explain to an ex boyfriend that I fell down some stairs which he believed me, but Dick would know they were from in a heart beat.

I start opening the door, but remembered he was getting changed not that I haven't seen him naked before, but still I had to see if he was decent.

"Yes Babs I am."

"Well thats good to know, let me check your temperature."

"I'm fine Babs, just a bump on the head I'm fine no need to worry."

I put my hand on him his forehead it felt a bit warm. "You're a bit warm I think I should check it."

"If you feel you most."

I go out to my kitchen & grab the thermometer & go back to where Dick is.

"Open wide & under your tongue or else I'll have to stick up your ass & you might enjoy that."

"Haha, Babs." He says with the thermometer in his mouth.

I just laugh & wait for it to beep.

*BEEP*

"Let me have a looksy, hmm, it says your fine."

"Damn right I am."

"Okay former boy wonder lets not get cocky okay."

"Yes Miss Gordon."

"Smart ass."

"Yes I know it is you were the one who loved grabbing it once upon a time ago."

"I wouldn't start okay."

"why not?" He grabs me & rolls me onto my bed him on top holding me down with his body & holding my wrist down onto the bed also, looking straight into my eyes.

"Are you scared?" he asks me

"No, why would I be?"

"The look on your face I wasn't sure if you were scared or not."

"No I'm just shocked."

"Don't be." He kisses me & lets my wrist go, I put my arms around his neck & my legs around his body as we deepen the kiss. His arms around my breasts squeezing them gently, but tightly

I start rubbing down his back & take his shirt off. I rub his bare chest as he looks at me & smiles. He puts his arm under me to lift me up in a sitting position as he takes off my top & lays me back down & takes off my pants & he takes off his. Now we are lying on my bed naked kissing & feeling each other then he decides to slide himself inside me I moarn as he goes in remembering the first time we ever done it & remembering how good he was. He pushes my legs up around him as he goes deeper into me making me go crazy... I push myself back onto him & he starts to moarn. He starts getting harder, faster, deeper inside me. "I'm coming" I scream he whispers in my ear "me too."

We stop lying there together again. I tell him I love him & how much I've missed him & he starts to talk until I hear this *BEEP*

"What the?" I wake up & see my laptop beeping then I see my chair next to my bed & then I realise it was all a dream. I get out of bed get into my chair & open my laptop something on the screen pops up I couldn't read it at first so I rubbed my eyes & then realised what it says.

*Reminder Dick's wedding to Kory is today at 12pm*

My eyes started to tear up knowing that I had lost him. Oh I wish I never pushed him away. I wished I told him I loved him. But I guess it wasn't meant to be.

I go back to bed & hug my pillows tight as I cry myself to sleep. Wishing I never blow my chance with him...Or... I have?

The end.


End file.
